To the Great Beyond
To The Great Beyond - Space Empires! is a game created and managed by Daftpanzer, in the vein of similar cosmic grand strategy games such as Great Journeys and Imperium Universalis. The game launched September 2015 but entered hiatus in November after its second update as Daftpanzer sought to simplify the rules; progress reports resurfaced in March–April 2016 and the game proper resumed in May, only to enter another hiatus at month's end. The fourth update aired February 2017 along with another set of rules revisions. It is currently suspended. Gameplay The game is set roughly fifty million years after the collision of two spiral galaxies, as numerous sapient species achieve faster-than-light travel technology. The game map is an original design by Daftpanzer, originally using dynamic distancing but remodelled into a hexagonal grid on Turn 3. The timeline is flexible, with each turn representing 5-10 Earth years. Initial players joined by detailing their faction and homeworld, and choosing two primary and secondary faction traits. Following the establishing update no new factions were allowed due to space constraints, but NPC factions abandoned by their original creators could be claimed by aspiring participants. The game's rules were revised several times since launch, most recently in February 2017, in the interest of streamlining the economic system and simplifying colonization and logistics. These included removing specialization of developed worlds, consolidation of resource types under general EP, and making maintenance payments automatic due to confusion with the original budget structure. Economy Basic spendable currency is aggregated in the form of 'Eco Points', primarily received from planetary colonies and trade. EP is used for constructing and upgrading new settlements, the purchase and maintenance of ships and military forces, espionage, and technological advancement. EP can also be assigned to special projects of theoretically infinite possibility in consultation with the game moderator. Exploration and colonization At game's start, only the planets in a faction's home system are known, with unsettled star systems marked in grey on the cosmic map. These may include indicators of observed biological or mineral properties, but detailed characteristics require exploration. Any spacefaring fleet can map a system, although Exploration Fleets are the most efficient. Once explored, all known orbital bodies are registered in a common list detailing atmosphere, biosphere, mineral resources, and any sapient species, where applicable. They are also given a habitability rating for each visiting race by comparing climate and geography with a faction's homeworld and any applicable traits; this represents the probability of successful colonization and efficiency of permanent settlement. Planets may be terraformed at variable cost to improve habitability for a faction and/or to the detriment of rivals, at the risk of provoking sapient inhabitants. Any planet known to a faction may be colonized at any time. Once established, a colony contributes to EP income provided enough Freighter units exist to maintain a supply route. Output can be increased 1 point per turn through a flat payment of 3 EP; however, economic expansion beyond a planet's Habitability rating may cause ecological disruption/resource exhaustion. Population overcrowding can be alleviated by reallocating EP output to other worlds; this may also be done during extreme circumstances, such as threat of alien invasion. In addition to planetary colonies, factions can build space stations, which act as way stations and defensive positions in deep space. Stations sitting on trade routes can produce revenue, and can be upgraded into Habitats (essentially off-world colonies). Stations can also be relocated, at a cost. Technology Technology was originally subcategorized into several fields, but was aggregated into a single statistic on Turn 4. Each tech level provides a general bonus to all fields and increases navigational range; it also strengthens specific faction proficiencies and can offer new specializations. Advancing technology requires 10 times the current level in EP; partial payments can be made and the exact value is flexible. Tech can only advance one level per turn normally, although research spending can carry over. Fleets and combat Units and structures}} Basic units are divided between terrestrial and spacefaring forces, and military and civilian fleets. Each unit has different price and maintenance costs, and specializes in a different field. Players can also develop specialized variations of basic designs in consultation with the GM. Fleets can be built at larger scales for exponential cost, increasing basic strength at the expense of other factors such as manoeuvrability. Units may also be disbanded, providing partial reimbursement. Fleets are subject to a supply zone representing the 'safe zone' of movement each turn. By default, this zone extends 1 tile from a faction's permanent settlement, and is increased by 1 per tech level. Fleets may move anywhere within this zone per turn; outside of supply fleets risk breaking down, with higher risks further afield. As technology advances, standing forces become obsolete and must be upgraded to take advantage of new equipment. Combat mechanics are not described in detail, other than highlighting the primary roles of units. Military fleets can provide orbital support against surface targets, but in order to capture a planet terrestrial forces must be deployed. Tactical positioning of fleets is hinted to affect the course of battle. Diplomacy and espionage Peer-to-peer diplomacy combines player roleplay/orders with EP investment to determine appropriate effects. The rules specialize three unilateral offers with specific in-game effects: * Trade agreements with foreign powers provide bonus EP income provided enough freighters exist to ply the route. Trade can also foster cultural exchange and criminal and political infiltration; conversely, the route can be confined to treaty ports. Trade agreements can be reciprocal or one-sided. * Right of passage enables a foreign power to benefit from a faction's supply zone. By default this applies to civilian craft, the treaty can specify whether military fleets are permissible. * Research access allows a foreign power to benefit from a faction's research progress. If behind in tech, advancement cost is halved and the faction can advance up to two levels per turn; if on par, both sides will share spillover. Espionage is conducted through EP investment and is theoretically unlimited in scope, provided a player has at least a preliminary understanding of the faction. Players will be notified privately of enemy activity and counterspy initiatives. External links * Space Empires game thread Category:Science fiction games Category:To the Great Beyond